The present invention relates to a sheet material for primary use as shoe insoles.
Before the present invention, shoe insoles of various materials were shown for placement against the lower surface of the feet. Such insoles gradually deform by simple loading and do not relieve the pressure points caused by the uneven contact between the foot and the insole. Eventually insoles do permanently deform due to the deterioration of the insole material over time in response to the continued loading of the material A fitting pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,202.